hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kvuja und Mon
thumb|332px|Kvuja & Mon (Konzeptzeichnung aus 2008) Kvuja und Mon (häufig auch Kvuja & Mon und KUM) ist die erfolgreichste Comicreihe und Fernsehserie aller Zeiten. Sie wurde 2008 von Fritzef ins Leben gerufen und wird täglich auf Konter!TV 2 ausgestrahlt. Geschichte Anfangs waren Kvuja und Mon nur schlecht gezeichnete Figuren von Fritzef. Mon wurde in jeder Folge von Kvuja mit dem Wort "Haha!" mit einer Pistole ("PENG!") getötet. Dementsprechend hat sich auch bis 2010 nichts geändert. Ab 2009 wurde die Serie mit großem Erfolg auf Konter!TV ausgestrahlt und der erste Filme und erste DVDs erschienen. 2010 wurde KUM für die Goldene Axt des Films und des Comics nominiert. September 2010 wurde in Japan Murinay i Monster veröffentlicht, später wurde es in Moraiy vs Doffial umbenannt. In Indien hieß es Kavuya int Kokayn. Außerdem fügte Fritzef die Charaktere Adin und Professor Faryckt hinzu. Mon gewann zudem zeitweise gegen Kvuja. Im Jahre 2011 erschien der Ableger KUM extreme auf Konter!TV, in dem Kvuja und Mon sich gegenseitig pervers foltern. Es wird auch erzählt, wie Kvuja entstand und Mons Familie wird thematisiert. Im gleichen Jahr kam auch KUM: Der Film (eigentlich der dritte KUM-Kinofilm) in die Konter!Kinos. Da Konter! die Senderechte des Films innehatte, war das Programm in sämtlichen anderen Kinos nicht vorhanden. Dieser Erfolg machte Konter! nun letztendlich auch zum beliebtesten Kinoanbieter. Der Film wurde extrem erfolgreich und spielte eine neunstellige Summe ein. Es erschien auch der Soundtrack, an dem z.B. DJ Whoopy und Flüs Club beteiligt waren. Die Handlung des Films lässt sich mit einem Zitat von Filippp Kirkorov beschreiben: "Der wahnsinnige Kvuja versucht, Mon umzubringen und schafft es auch." Von 2012 bis 2014 erschienen insgesamt 6 Videospiele über Kvuja & Mon, welche allesamt großen Erfolg hatten. Ab Anfang 2015 arbeitete DJ Whoopy an einem KUM-Videospiel, basierend auf den fünften Film. KUM lief von 2009 bis 2014 in 5 Staffeln zu insgesamt 19.785 Episoden auf Konter!TV, KUM extreme von 2011 bis 2013 in 512 Episoden ohne Staffelsystem. Die angeblich letzte Folge von KUM wurde am 1.4.2014 ausgestrahlt. 99% aller Hackistaner sahen die Folge zur Erstausstrahlung. In jedem Ausstrahlungsjahr, außer 2012, wurde ein Kinofilm veröffentlicht. Der fünfte Film kam im November 2014 in die Kinos und schließt damit ab, dass Mon durch eine Atombombe vermutlich ums Leben kommt. 2015 entstand eine sechste Staffel, welche 2016 ausgestrahlt wurde. Sie besteht aus 3458 Folgen. Es wurde bestätigt, dass beide Protagonisten noch leben, Mon also nicht durch die Atombombe aus dem fünften Film getötet wurde. Ebenfalls kam ein sechster Film in die Kinos, seitdem wurde die Serie noch nicht weitergeführt.# 2019 entstanden eine Reihe von Spin-off-Serien sowie ein Spin-off-Film. Handlung Staffel 1 Kvuja und Mon treffen sich mehrmals und jedes Mal wird Mon von Kvuja getötet. Staffel 2 Mon entkommt einmal und gewinnt zweimal gegen Kvuja. Außerdem wird aufgeklärt, wie Kvuja erschaffen wurde und der Stammbaum von Mon wird behandelt. Adin kommt hinzu, außerdem kommt mit ER die größte Bedrohung der Serie und ein Erzfeind beider Protagonisten. Staffel 3 In dieser Staffel treten Eulalia, eine Vorstellung von Kvuja, und Niga, ein psychopathischer Witzbold, in Erscheinung. An der eigentlichen Handlung änderte dies wenig, da Eulalia Kvuja immer nur dazu auffordert, Mon zu töten. Staffel 4 Hier wird aufgeklärt, wie Mon immer wieder belebt wird, nämlich durch eine Maschine von Kvuja. Das Geschäft Bibro und seine Leitung sind nun Teil der Geschichte. ER stirbt in der letzten Folge. Staffel 5 In dieser Staffel erhält der Zuschauer erstmals Einblicke auf die Gefühle und Gedanken der Protagonisten. In einigen Folgen vertragen sich die Beiden sogar. In der letzten Folge "Grande Finale" kann sich Kvuja gerade noch dazu überwinden, Mon nicht mehr zu töten. Er zerstört jedoch die Belebungsmaschine und ermordet Adin, Niga und auch Eulalia, indem er eigentlich ins Leere schießt, wo er sich Eulalia vorstellt. Anschließend zündet er die Bibro-Filiale an, wodurch die Bibro-Leitung verbrennt. Danach gehen Kvuja und Mon getrennte Wege. Staffel 6 Die sechste Staffel knüpft an den fünften Film an. Mon überlebte die Atombombe und mutierte zu einem glühenden Riesenmonster, das Rache an Kvuja schwört. Dieser vermutete dies bereits im Vorhinein und stockte sein Waffenarsenal erheblich auf. Durch Verbrennungen, die sich Kvuja im fünften Film ausgesetzt hatte, erlangte er die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu widerstehen. Als sich die Beiden wieder sehen, erschüttert ein riesiges Erdbeben die Welt und ein neuer Feind steht ihnen gegenüber: ES , der Sohn von ER. Im Laufe der Staffel sterben Adin, Niga und Professor Faryckt durch ES und seine Diener, außerdem bemerkt Kvuja, dass es sich bei Eulalia nur um eine Wahnvorstellung handelt und "erschießt" sie. ES wird in der letzten Folge der Staffel getötet und Kvuja und Mon schließen Frieden. Staffelliste *siehe auch Kvuja und Mon/Episodenliste KUM KUM extreme Kinofilme Spin-offs 2019 wurden unter dem Namen "Spin-Off Year 2019" folgende Spin-off-Serien produziert: *'KUM: ER '- Diese Serie erzählt in drei Episoden zu je 50 Minuten die Geschichte des Bösewichts ER. Sie lässt sich zeitlich zur ersten Staffel einordnen. Drei Wochen lang erschien wöchentlich eine Episode exklusiv auf Konter!TV2. *'KUM: Bibro' - Diese Serie stellt das Bibro-Geschäft, seine Leitung und Mitarbeiter in den Vordergrund, außerdem wird die Person Adins näher beleuchtet. Es ist unklar, wo sie sich zeitlich einordnen lässt, sicher jedoch vor der vierten Staffel. Es wurden 12 Episoden zu je 15 Minuten produziert, wobei täglich eine neue Episode auf Konter!TV2 gesendet wurde. Die komplette Serie feierte jedoch ihre Premiere auf Hackistan Cartoon TV, wo die vollen 180 Minuten einen Tag vor der ersten Folge auf Konter!TV2 gezeigt wurden. *'KUM: Legends of Hammerun' - Diese Serie spielt in einem anderen Universum als Kvuja und Mon und handelt von Kon und Mujav. Diese sind verhältnismäßig wie Kvuja und Mon, wobei hier jedoch das Monster Mujav meist gewinnt. Es wurden 50 Episoden produziert, täglich wurde eine neue auf Konter!TV2 gesendet. *'KUM: betrayal.' - Zu dieser Serie ist bisher inhaltlich nichts bekannt und alle Promotions zielten darauf ab, sie mysteriös zu machen. Es wurden 10 Episoden zu je 20 Minuten produziert, wöchentlich werden im November zwei neue Episoden auf Konter!TV2 gesendet. Zudem wurde der Film KUM: Mister Ming produziert, der jedoch nicht von den KUM-Machern stammt und exklusiv am 20. April 2019 auf $tv5 lief. Er wurde von Kritikern zerstört. Ausstrahlung Die Serie Kvuja & Mon wird ausschließlich auf Konter!TV 2 ausgestrahlt. Auch der Ableger KUM extreme lief auf diesem Sender. Seit Ende der ersten Staffel werden die Folgen auch täglich wiederholt. Die Kinofilme werden eine Woche nach der Kinopremiere auf Konter!TV 1 gezeigt. Die Spin-off-Serien wurden ebenfalls auf Konter!TV2 ausgestrahlt, der Spin-off-Film lief exklusiv auf $tv5. Comics Die KUM-Comics behandeln die gleichen Bereiche wie die Serie. Es wurden insgesamt 207 Taschenbuchbände, 1.912 Magazine und 5 Romane zu den Filmen veröffentlicht, außerdem erschienen 12 Sonderausgaben des Taschenbuchs. Desweiteren erschienen einige Bücher, die keine Comics beinhalten. 2016 kamen weitere Bände und Magazine hinzu. Zum 6. Kinofilm erschien ein Roman. Figuren Hauptfiguren *Kvuja: Monsterjäger; erschaffen durch ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment von Prof. Faryckt *Mon: Monster; Ursprung nicht bekannt *ER: größter Feind von Kvuja und Mon, quasi allmächtig und allgegenwärtig; verstorben in Staffel 4 *ES: Sohn von ER; verstorben in Staffel 6 Nebenfiguren *Adin: Dummer Mensch; verstorben im 6. Film *Niga: Flachwitzeerzähler, Quotentürke; verstorben in Staffel 6 *Eulalia: Vorstellung von Kvuja, existiert nicht; "verstorben" in Staffel 6 *Bibro-Leitung: Leitung des Geschäfts Bibro; Klugscheißer, erzählt immer, dass Bibro geschlossen ist; verstorben in Staffel 5 *Professor Faryckt: Verrückter Professor, erschuf Kvuja; verstorben in Staffel 6 Superformen aus KUM extreme *Dark Mon *Burning Kvuja Götzen aus KUM extreme *Mon-Moon *Kvusonne DVDs & Blu-Rays *KUM - Making Of & Concepts (2009) *KUM - Season One (2009) *KUM - Season Two Doppel-DVD (2010) *KUM - Season THREE Sechsfach-DVD (2012) *KUM extreme - The Complete Series incl. Making Of (2013) *Making Of KUM - 4 Years Of Progress (2013) *KUM: Season IV (2013) *KUM - The Final Season (2014) *Making Of KUM - 2009-2014 (2014) *KUM - The Complete Series + extreme & The Movies Fünffach-Blu-Ray (2015) *KUM with Fritzef commentary - over 19.000! (2015) Videospiele Soundtracks *KUM Official Music (2010) *KUM - Der Film (2011) *KUM - 5 Years Of Music (2014) Bücher *KUM Story (2009) *KUM - Official Artbook (2011) *KUM Prime Trilogy Guide (2012) *KUM extreme (2013) *KUM: Das Waffenlexikon (2013) *KUM Database (2014) *KUM - Das Buch zur Serie (2015) Kritik Die Serie Kvuja & Mon wird seit Ausstrahlungsbeginn euphorisch bewertet und in allen Bereichen wissenschaftlich analysiert. Filippp Kirkorov bewertete die Serie nach der letzten Episode der fünften Staffel als die beste, die jemals produziert wurde. Er lobt auch die Comics und vergab insgesamt 100%. Weniger gut kam bei Kritikern KUM extreme an. Filippp Kirkorov bezeichnete sie als "übertrieben" und "substanzlos" und gab dem Ableger 74%. Die Kinofilme wurden unterschiedlich aufgenommen. Der erste Film wurde von Kritikern förmlich zerrissen und bot kaum Unterhaltung oder Handlung, der zweite Film konnte jedoch überzeugen. Der bestbewertete KUM-Film ist KUM - Der Film. Der vierte Film wurde eher gut und der fünfte Fim wiederum sehr gut aufgenommen und von Filippp Kirkorov als "würdiger Abschluss" bezeichnet. Filippp Kirkorov wird exklusive Einblicke auf Staffel 6 vor der Ausstrahlung bekommen und kann so selbst an der Produktion passiv mitwirken, indem er den Produzenten Verbesserungsvorschläge anbietet. Sonstiges *Kvuja versucht als Monsterjäger jedes mal, Mon umzubringen. In wenigen Folgen schafft er es nicht. *Kvujas IQ liegt immer bei 2, Mons variiert zwischen 115 und 150, meist liegt er bei 121. *Mons Lachen ist eine Rarität, da es nur in einer Folge vorkommt. *Kvuja trägt normalerweise die Steel Cannon Caliber I, in 4 Folgen kommen auch andere Waffen zum Einsatz. Außerdem erschien das offizielle Waffenlexikon mit etwa 450 Waffen mit Beschreibung. *In nur sehr wenigen Folgen kommen mehr als 2 Charaktere vor. *Kvujas "HAHA!" kommt in jeder Folge zum Einsatz. *In einer Folge trägt Mon eine Pistole mit sich. *Das Geschäft "BIBRO" erinnert an ein Waffengeschäft. *In einer Doppelfolge wird gezeigt, wie Kvuja erschaffen wurde und wieso er nur Mon töten will. *In Mons Stammbaum sind keinerlei Daten über seinen Großvater väterlicherseits bekannt. Fans spekulieren, ob dieser Kvuja erschaffen haben und dabei getötet worden sein könnte. *Auch Mon verfügt über Kanonen, und zwar in seinem Maul. *Dark Mon ist um einiges wendiger als Burning Kvuja, aber der Schild ist schwächer. *Kvujas profitiert oftmals von seiner Dummheit. *Nicht selten prahlt Mon, weil er "im Zeichen des Mondes" geboren ist und im Dunkeln sieht. *Kvuja kann in die Sonne sehen, ohne Augenschäden davontragen zu müssen. *KUM wurde ausschließlich auf Konter!TV 2 ausgestrahlt, die Kinofilme auf Konter!TV 1.